


Cozy little Christmas

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gochi - Freeform, Goku is silly, M/M, Multi, Poly, Silly, Vegebul, Vegeta is a grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Christmas is here and Goku still hasn’t gotten Vegeta anything.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Cozy little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdAtomHeadcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/gifts).



> For ColdAtomHeadcanons from a secret Santa gift exchange on discord. Inspired entirely by YaminoBossBitch

Goku woke up to the smell of a delicious aroma. He woke with a smile on his face and a bit of drool. Why did the house smell so heavenly? He looked out the window, the sun barely peeking in the bottom corner. Snow could be seen sparkling. He heard Chi Chi humming in the kitchen. What was she baking? He stood up and stretched, scratching his head while yawning. He walked out of their bedroom and walked past the bright decorations that had been up for the last month and met Chi Chi in the kitchen. She was like a whirlwind, mixing and stirring, and placing things in the oven. As always Goku was impressed, and slightly scared of his wife in the kitchen. He walked up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She leaned up to meet him. Despite her demeanor she was in a good mood. 

“Good morning Goku. Dinner should be ready around 3, the boys are going to want to open presents in about an hour and then you’re supposed to head over to Capsule Corp to exchange presents with Vegeta this evening after you both have family time.” She chartered excitedly and it took Goku a minute to process what she said.

“Wait today’s Christmas?!” He yelled, flustered.

Chi Chi frowned at him.

“Yes, Goku today is Christmas. Didn’t you hear a word I said?”

Goku, obviously not listening, ran over to the wall to check the calendar. Yep today was Christmas. 

“Oh crap.”

“What’s the matter sweetie?” Chi Chi asked him, going back to her food preparation.

“I never got Vegeta a present!” Goku cried in duress.

“Oh Goku, whatever you get him will be fine. Now taste this.”

The food shut him up but he still felt a little anxious. 

“Now go wake up the boys. You can leave a little early to pick something out for Vegeta but family time first. You promised.”

“Yes, Chi Chi.” Goku said with his mouth still full. 

Chi Chi just rolled her eyes and shoo’d him out of the kitchen. 

After opening up their presents and playing in the snow Chi Chi called for dinner early. It was delicious and Goku temporarily forgot to worry about what to get Vegeta. But then it was time for him to go look for a present. Goku flew to the store and landed on the ground with a light crunch onto the light blanket of snow on the ground. He wrapped his scarf around his neck securely and walked through the automated door. A strong gust of heat blasting him as he walked in and cheery holiday music blasting. 

Goku didn’t usually go into stores like this, but he was short on time. He walked through every isle, looking for something that Vegeta might like. A lot of things caught his eye but nothing seemed to fit. Vegeta was picky and didn’t receive gifts well. It had to be something he couldn’t resist. It was tough though, Vegeta had Bulma to get him anything money could buy. She built him armour and a gravity training chamber. Goku checked every single aisle but didn’t find anything. 

His stomach started to growl and he checked the time on his phone. Had he really been in the store for hours? It was almost time to meet Vegeta, and he didn’t have anything. Goku went over to the grocery side of the store to get a snack. He needed brain food. While perusing for something to eat for himself he saw something that caught his eye. Oh it was perfect. Problem solved. He ran to the register to check out. Bag in tow he flew to Capsule Corp to meet Vegeta just a few minutes late. It became warmer and warmer the closer he got to West City. Vegeta sat on the balcony waiting for him impatiently. His arms crossed and foot tapping lightly. A scowl predominantly featured on his face.

Goku smiled really big as he landed in front of him.

“Sorry I’m a little late, Geta.” Goku took off his scarf and jacket on the table Vegeta was sitting at. 

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably.

“I expected as much from you, Kakarot.” Vegeta said sharply. 

“Aww, c’mon don’t be like that. It’s Christmas. Did you have a good time? Did Trunks like his gifts?”

Seemingly flustered by all his questions, Vegeta blushed then sputtered slightly before answering.

“Yes, I suppose it was fine. Now let’s get this over with as quickly as possible.”

“Aww, but I thought we were going to spend some time together.” Goku pouted. 

He watched as Vegeta visibly struggled with his response.

“Fine, we can spend a little time together.”

Goku beamed at him. 

“Well here’s your present.” Goku presented the grocery bag to him proudly.

Vegeta scowled further and snatched it out of his outstretched hand. He pulled the contents out and stared at it blankly. He looked at Goku after a while and back a few times. 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta said flatly. “Did you get me a cake for Christmas?”

“Yeah! Everyone loves cake.” Goku told him excitedly.

Vegeta slammed his hand on the table.

Goku’s smile waivered.

“You don’t like it?”

“I’m such a fool, Kakarot. I actually spent a lot of time and energy on your gift. Time I obviously wasted. I changed my mind, I’m not giving it to you and you may go now.” Vegeta turned away from him.

“Wait Vegeta hold on! I spent a lot of time thinking about your gift too! I thought about it a lot and couldn’t pick something I thought you would like or need. So I went to the store today and checked everywhere but I don’t see anything you would like until I spotted the cake. C’mon Vegeta, don’t be mad! Everyone loves cake. It’s chocolate, your favorite. Vegeta please let me have my present.” Goku held his hands together like he was praying. 

Vegeta glanced at him from the side. 

“Very well Kakarot.”

Yay he was forgiven. 

Vegeta tossed a very nicely wrapped box at Goku. Goku looked it over in wonder. What had Vegeta gotten him?!

He nervously tried to unwrap it, not wanting to ruin Vegeta’s hard work. 

“Just open it, Kakarot.” Vegeta growled at him.

Chuckling nervously Goku tore into the wrapping paper. He opened the lid of the box slowly. He pulled out the contents carefully. Mindful of his strength. He looked at it and back to Vegeta. Just like he had earlier. 

“For Kami sake Kakarot, it’s a back massager. Bulma says it’s top of the line. You’ve been complaining about your back hurting a lot so I thought you’d enjoy this.” Vegeta was blushing from head to toe. 

Goku sat his present back down on the table and walked closer toward where Vegeta was sitting. Vegeta ignored him until Goku reached out his hand to grab Vegeta’s and pull him up. He pulled him against him into a crushing hug. Vegeta said nothing but didn’t protest either. 

“Thank you, Vegeta. I love it. It’s perfect.”

“Hnn.”

They stayed like that for a moment longer until Goku's stomach growled. Vegeta pulled away to look at him in disgust. 

“Didn’t your wife make you a feast already today?”

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

“Yeah but that was hours ago. I used all my energy checking the store for your present.”

Vegeta blushed and looked down at the ground.

“Hey Vegeta?” Goku asked, suddenly serious. “Do you want to share your cake with me?”

Vegeta glared at him but couldn’t resist the puppy eyes. 

“Fine.” Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

They ate Vegeta’s cake in relative silence and sat comfortably together for sometime. Finally the sun began to set and Goku knew it was time to head home. He stood up and Vegeta did the same. 

“Merry Christmas Vegeta. Are we still ok for our spar New Year’s Eve before the party.”

“Of course.” Vegeta snapoed. 

Goku giggled.

“Thanks for my present Vegeta.”

Goku leaned in for a lingering kiss. Vegeta bristled at the contact, but kissed him back regardless. He tasted like chocolate and Vegeta. Goku loved the rare moments like this. Even though they were in a relationship, Vegeta still didn’t allow a lot of soft contact like this. It was nice. Goku pulled away, not wanting to push his luck. 

“Alright, see you then.”

Goku waved and flew off toward his home. He ate a bunch of left overs and went to bed with a full, happy belly. 

Chi Chi joined him under the covers and he pulled her into his arms.

“How’d it go with Vegeta, did you find something?”

“Kinda. He said he hated it, but I think he loved it.”

“That’s nice. What did he get you?”

“Oh Chich, he said he got me a back massager cause I’ve been complaining about my back being sore lately.” Goku smiled from ear to ear and got a dreamy look on his face.

“That’s sweet. I’m glad you two are taking such good care of each other.”

“Mmmhmm.” Goku said while yawning. He squeezed her against him once before kissing her on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Chi Chi.”

“Goodnight, Goku.”

Goku fell asleep feeling warm and cared for. Next time he would try even harder to find Vegeta a real present. One just as sweet as what Vegeta got him.


End file.
